happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Weight your Turn
Weight Your Turn is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Jerky joins a weight loss program just so he can make fun of fat people. Roles Starring *Jerky *Sporty Featuring *Pudgy *Seth *Fatty *Slop Appearances *Pow Pow *Jock *The Zebra (on paper) *Naz Plot A worm slowly crawls on the ground as Pudgy tries to chase after it, quickly getting exhuasted. Jerky laughs at him for being fat. Seth tells him that he is fat too, making him look like a hypocrite. Jerky looks at his belly and runs away in anger as Seth, Fatty, and Pudgy laugh at him, while Slop sleeps on a bench. At home, Jerky tries to go on a diet by eating a piece of celery. He dislikes this idea and instead goes off to the gym. Sporty bumps into him and he asks to join the weight loss program. Sporty agrees, but warns that it would take a long time for him to lose all that fat. He starts off by having Jerky run on a treadmill. Fatty arrives for his daily exercise routine, when he sees Jerky chuckling evilly at him. Fatty later tells Seth, Pudgy, and Slop about Jerky's plan to lose weight, so he can pick on them without being judged. The four obese characters plan to join the weight loss program to get fit and thus ruin Jerky's goal. The next morning, they arrive at the gym and Sporty invites them into the program, much to Jerky's dismay. A montage is shown of Jerky, Pudgy, Seth, Fatty, and Slop taking part in various exercises as Sporty blows his whistle. Despite spending many months at the gym, only Jerky seems to have lost weight, and Naz feels his six-pack abs as he leaves. Pudgy, Seth, Fatty, and especially Slop have shown no progress. As they leave the gym to call it quits, Pudgy chases after a butterfly which leads him to a bush. To his surprise, Jerky is behind that very bush revealing that he wore a girdle inside a skin-colored suit the entire time. On the final day of their weight loss plan, Sporty compliments Jerky on his progress. Seth, Pudgy, Slop and Fatty bring in something to celebrate with: a huge cake. They each take bites out of the cake until Jerky is tempted to take it from them, trying to swallow it in one bite. Due to his girdle, he can barely fit the cake in his mouth. As he tries pushing it in, his girdle rips and he explodes into a lardy blob. Finding out the truth, Sporty angrilly blows his whistle at Jerky. He tries to run away, but falls on top of Sporty. Fatty, Seth, Pudgy and Slop leave the gym laughing at Jerky. A barbell falls off a shelf and lands on Jerky, splattering him all over the gym. Deaths #Sporty is crushed by Jerky. #Jerky splatters. Trivia *When Jerky dies, the screen fades to red (not black) from his blood. *Pow Pow and Jock are briefly seen in the gym lifting weights, with the former failing to do it. *The Zebra is seen as a drawing attached to Jerky's punching bag. *This is one of the episodes where the starring characters die while featuring/appearing ones survive. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 38 Episodes